Love at First Sight
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Wondering about someone every waking moment is tiring. Being constantly ignored by someone is embarrassing. Learning the one you love loves another is heartbreaking. Always losing to others can break you. So why am I going through all this for you?
1. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: Plot is all that belongs to me. And my keyboard. I just used character names. Lalala. xD

Preview.

She sighed as she pulled her long red hair into a ponytail. Never pigtails anymore, not after what _he_ said about them. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was she could get to school on time. And perhaps get a glimpse of him. Alone.

_But that might be hoping for too much._ She thought to herself. She sighed again grabbed her uniform blouse and buttoned it up, before pulling the vest over her head. She grabbed her pleated gray skirt and pulled it up. Then she turned and looked at herself critically in the mirror.

Ugh… I have a little belly now… must be from all the ice cream and pizza I ate at the party last night. Ack, I hope I don't get much fatter; I already gained two pounds in the past month!

Meyrin grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. She grabbed her socks and pulled them up to her knees and stood up straight. Time for school. And _him_. 

Chapter One – Love at First Sight

Meyrin walked slowly to the bus stop. As always, her mind wandered off to think about a certain dark-haired male.

_"Have I ever told you how dazzling you look in these lights?" _

_Giggling. "Well, they are just normal fluorescent lights, silly." _

_"Which makes me wonder all the more. How can you be so beautiful anytime, anywhere?" _

Meyrin sighed. He was such a romantic. He said things that made her blush. Not that these things were directed at her, anyways.

_She flipped her hair over her shoulder and clutched tightly to his hand. "I'm not sure what I should get at the café. Pizza is sooo fattening, you know." _

_"Fries?" Gets hit lightly on the head. "What?!" _

_"Have you seen all the oil on them? So gross!" _

_"But you can spare the extra grease." _

He was so innocent. He knew what to say without having to think long and hard about it. He understood. He was so cute and kind.

_"Whoo!" Dancing panties!" Gets hit in the head again. "Huh?" _

_"You're so perverted!" _

_"I'm sorry. Want a huggie?" _

He acted so adorable at times. But he wasn't always just that…

_"What did you say to her?" His eyes blazed furiously at the guy in front of him, while she held on to this arm from behind him. _

_"I said get out of the way. Geez. She's so annoying, taking up space dancing for goodness sakes." Gets punched in the face. "What the hell?! Come over here, shrimp!" The fat guy grasped his bleeding jaw. _

_"It's okay. Thanks for protecting me, but let's go." She pulled him away. _

He could protect you. What better guy could you ask for? Absolutely none. And yet he never seemed to…

A car whizzed right in front of her, the driver honking his horn rebukingly at her.

"Meyrin!"

Meyrin's train of though halted as she turned. "Oh, hi Auel."

"You know you just walked in down a busy intersection. You gotta be more careful." He scolded. Meyrin nodded weakly and continued walking. It was useless to try to think about _him_ now, for Auel would most likely start yapping away, talking of whatever jumped into his brain.

Auel looked over at Meyrin. _She's probably thinking of _him_ again. If I talk, she'll just ignore me, and I'll have to ask "Meyrin? Are you there?" Which is quite embarrassing. I'll just keep quiet._

They walked a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Meyrin glanced over at Auel. _Why isn't he talking?_ "Auel? Are you mad at me?"

Auel turned and stared at Meyrin. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Cause you haven't said anything at all. Usually you'll talk non-stop."

Auel cocked his eyebrow. "Well, I thought it wouldn't do any good, seeing as you'll ignore me as usual. Why do you always have to be thinking of _him_? No—Don't deny it. I know you do, everyone does, maybe except for him. Geez Meyrin, I certainly can't see why you like him so much you're nearly in a trance!"

Meyrin's eyes widened, and her face flushed with anger and embarrassment at the reality of his words. "I am not in a trance! You make it sound as if I'm in obsessed with him!"

"You _are_ obsessed! You know, I could almost think you're in love with him!"

"Maybe I am!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Auel's face turned red. From embarrassment or anger, it didn't show. But Meyrin didn't notice all the same. "In love with him? Come on, be serious! You barely know him! And you… does he even know your name?"

"Well… maybe! You never know if he does or not. And haven't you _ever_ heard of love at first sight?"

Cause that is what it certainly was. From the first day of school when Meyrin lay her purple-gray orbs at him, nothing else preoccupied her mind but _him_.

_Meyrin pushed through the crowded hallway. High school was so different. Gosh, you could barely breathe stuck in this sea of sweaty people. The bell rung, signaling the end of the day. She had to go and catch the bus outside. When she saw him. _

_He was pushing through the crowd, opposite to the direction she was going. His hair was like the boys in the magazines that she and Stellar drooled over. His dark eyes looked annoyed at the crowd he was stuck in, and his clothes were the usual uniform, yet looked so nicely fit on him. He looked… Perfect. No other word but perfect. _

Love. At. First. Sight. 


	2. Blush

Chapter Two – Blush

What started as an ordinary crush escalated into extraordinary infatuation. Soon, all Meyrin could think about was him. The way he brushed away the hair that fell into his line of vision. The way he blinked his dark eyes confusedly when someone told him something strange. The way he walked, talked, laughed, smiled, glared, and just _looked_ at people gave her the shivers. Goosebumps covered her arms, and she felt her face burn as he passed her in the hallways. If he ever happened to glance at her, she felt her soul thrilling as their eyes and souls met. Soul mates. That's what they were. Or so she believed.

Until she saw him walking down the stairs one day. She was walking from the café with Stellar to upstairs, where she ate with her large group of friends.

_Beside him, walking quite too close to be just friendly, was a girl. A girl, tall, slim, and eyes that were of a beautiful colour. She didn't wear much make-up, but looked quite pretty. Her hair was short and flowed around her shoulders. As the pair neared the bottom of the stairs they were descending, the girl clutched onto his arm and whispered into his ear. He smiled, and the two walked into the busy cafeteria. Meyrin turned to stare at them, then realized everyone could see her spying, and blushing, she turned back around. _

_"What were you looking at?" Stellar asked her innocently. _

_"Uhh… nothing really." Meyrin gulped. _

_Who… Who was she? She thought to herself. Does… does he have a girlfriend? _

That was quite a few months ago. Stellar, being a bit naïve, still did not know of her feelings towards him, as did none of her other friends. Only Auel had suspected and consequently, only he knew.

_" "No—Don't deny it. I know you do, everyone does, maybe except for him." " _

_No… That's not true. No one really knows. At least… I hope not. _Meyrin sighed and brushed her hair back from her face. She looked down at her lap. The bus rolled in, and she got up from the rusty bench where she had been resting. She lined up behind Auel and climbed up the muddy steps. She followed Auel down the bus, where he found one empty seat beside a boy, and nodded to Meyrin. He always did this, finding a seat for her. Usually, there'd be two seats available, and they'd sit together… but he was very nice, for if there was only one seat, he's gesture her to sit down and then stand beside her, even if there were seats still available in the bus. He seemed really gentlemanly. Not that he normally wasn't… Meyrin stopped thinking and plopped herself down. It wasn't any use to argue and ask him to sit down instead. Believe me, she has tried.

Meyrin grabbed his bag and pulled out a book, and then turned and looked up at Auel. "Hey, have you read this book yet?" she asked, shoving the book in his face.

"Err… no, don't think so. Just took it from Stellar cause it looked interesting. Want to read it?"

"_Love at first si_—Auel…" She stopped reading the title abruptly and stared at the girl below him. "What are you trying to imply?"

"N-Nothing! I… just think it's really interesting. The girl is in love with this guy and it turns around according to the summary. Don't think I'm making fun of you… I got the book a few days ago." Auel shrugged.

Meyrin looked up at him cautiously. "Fine… I'll read it after you." She grinned, then as she placed it back in the bag, a bookmark fell out. Meyrin bent down to pick it up and grinned. There were three bears, two wearing underwear, and a third… well, he wore underwear too, but seemed more of hat wear if you get what I mean. The slogan read, _"You do things your way. I'll do them mine."_ Meyrin giggled. "That's so cute."

Auel raised his eyebrows, and glanced down. "Oh geez… that's not mine!" He tried to snatch it back.

"I never said it was… but now I'm getting suspicious!" Meyrin grinned slyly at him. "Hmm… someone has a weird fetish for cute things now, huh? And trying to get it back? Never!"

Auel flushed. "It's not mine!" he protested. He made another attempt to snatch it away.

"Su-ure."

The bus halted, and a few more people got on. Including a certain _someone._ Dark hair, flashing eyes, and a smooth voice, he hopped on the bus, and walked towards them. He gestured to the now-empty seat beside Meyrin and asked quietly, "Is that seat taken?"

Auel glanced at the seat surprised. He had been so distracted talking to Meyrin he hadn't noticed the boy had left. So he did an ungentlemanly thing. And…

"Yeah, sorry, I had just got up for a second." Auel jumped over Meyrin's legs and sat down on the seat. The looked up at the boy standing there, looking confused… _and stuck out his tongue._

--

"Meyrin! Wait up!" Auel yelled as he ran to catch up with the furious red-haired girl. "Are you mad?"

"What… WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Meyrin turned to him, cheeks red with anger. "Auel Neider, do you ever stop to consider _my_ feelings? I thought you were _nice_! Y-You are so RUDE!"

"Rude? How the heck was I rude?"

_He glanced at them a little surprised. "Err… alright then." He turned to walk away from them. _

_Meyrin's eyes widened in shock and anger, and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and yes, more anger. "Auel!" she gasped out. _

_"What?" he frowned, annoyed. _

_"That was so mean!" _

_He overheard her, and then turned back and smiled lightly. "It's okay. I guess he just wants to sit next to his girlfriend." And then he walked away. _

Meyrin's cheeks flushed further from the memory. He had been so close to her, smiled, and even whispered lightly to her. But… that Auel! _Now he thinks Auel's my boyfriend?! _

"How am I supposed to tell him I'm available?" She sighed aloud.

"Tell who?" a flash of yellow appeared at her side. "Mey-Mey! You have a crush?"

Meyrin blushed. "Wh-What?"

"I heard you… haha, who is it?" Stellar's eyes perked up as she awaited Meyrin's answer expectantly.

"No one!" Meyrin turned around, blushing a little. She grabbed her books and quickly walked down the hall, leaving behind a confused little Stellar.

She walked quickly down the hall, and then something slipped out of her bag. _"You do things your way. I'll do them mine." _Meyrin grinned at it, then picked it up and turned the little bookmark over. _To my lovely friend, here is a present. I have something to tell you, kind of uneasy about it. Meet me tonight at the park at 8ish. Love, Auel. _Meyrin looked up confused. _What? Who did he give this to?_ She glanced at the date on top. May 22, 2006. Exactly a year ago.

Before Meyrin could consider any of this, she bumped into someone, too engrossed in her thoughts to look up.

"Sorry!" A boy's voice. _His _voice. Meyrin looked up startled. _Oh my gosh… _ she thought. Face-to-face with him. With _him_. Her knees wobbled, and she fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" he gasped, and then dropped his bag and grabbed onto Meyrin. He tried to save her falling, but didn't succeed, and both of them ended up sitting on the floor. He laughed a little. "You okay?" he asked Meyrin, his lips curving up into a smile.

"Uhh… yeah." Meyrin could feel her cheeks warming at an alarming rate. She just sat there dumbly as the boy began to get up, and gathered her books for her. He handed them to her, then glanced at her again.

"Hey… were you that girl on the bus this morning?"

"There are a lot of girls on lots of different buses every morning." Meyrin recovered her voice, only to let something sarcastic slip out. She gaped and covered her mouth. She felt her cheeks warm up even more.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah… sorry, should've been more specific. Was the guy beside you, with the blue hair, your boyfriend?"

"No!" Meyrin blurted out. Then she blushed again. Why did she have to act so stupidly around him?

He raised his eyebrows, which reminded her of Auel a little. "Oh really? I thought so cause he was so protective like." He grinned.

Meyrin felt her cheeks flaming. "No… I don't know why he did that, he is usually really nice, trust me."

"Alright. Well, I've gotta get to class. What's your name by the way?"

"Meyrin. Meyrin Hawke."

"Oh… are you by any chance related to Lunamaria Hawke?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister." Meyrin thought of her magenta-haired sister. "Why, you know her?"

"No… not personally. My gir— my friend's friend. She seems really nice, and looks a tiny bit like you."

"Oh… really?"

"Yep… she's also in my science class. Which I have for homeroom, by the way. You should drop by sometime. There are some really cool preserved embryos from various animals in storage there. Bio's really fun sometimes, believe it or not." He grinned at her.

"Oh… okay, I will." She smiled back at him. Her face was so warm she could barely feel it anymore. _He smiled at meee!!! _

"Alrighty then. My name is—" He suddenly looked down and his eyes widened with horror. "Shoot! Uhh, I'll see you later, Meyrin!" And with that he dashed down the hall.

And by that time Meyrin's cheeks were burning.

**Author's Notes **

Lalala Another one of my favourite cliffie endings are born! ;)

Ughh… I've written it all different from what I planned. Evil fingers, why don't you listen to my typing commands!!?? . I'm not really happy with this chapter ;;

Well… have I revealed 'he' yet? Maybe?? It might be obvious for some, or completely confusing for others… Hehe… I am not sure myself! X'D Cause I originally intended one guy… but then I thought it might get complicated, and another guy fit the descriptions better anyways. I will continue to give clues, please bear with me He will most likely be named next chapter. So await it, please:huggles:

How am I doing? Horribly? Alright? I guess I shouldn't write fantastic as a choice seeing it won't be used, but for any nice people, it can be an option! xD… Anyways, I hate bugging people to review… but it's really nice to get reviews : **Encouragement… constructive criticism… which is just a step away from flaming.** Please don't flame personality only… I don't mind if you dislike anyone's personality, but don't flame me solely on that, if you please. Or I'll just have a field day laughing. Okay, I'll stop bothering you… and perhaps creeping you out… it's just some people don't get me weird-o sense of humour. And my spelling is Canadianized… please don't say I can spell cause words like "colour" have a "u"… See, Microsoft Word is telling me I have an error!! XP


	3. Her

Chapter Three – Her

Meyrin stumbled down the halls, her eyes sparkling. She could barely believe what was happening. _He_ had just spoken to her! Even though she had constantly dreamed of this moment, she never expected it to come so readily. She sighed happily for once. _I never thought dreams actually came true!_ She thought. Skipping down, the hall, she turned the corner and ran full-force into someone. Ouch. She looked up. Deep amber eyes stared back into her dark purple eyes.

"Ow! Geez, that hur—" The girl stopped. "Sorry. I was in a rush, and I guess I'm not in a good mood this morning." The girl apologized.

"It's okay…" Meyrin smiled lightly. "I guess I shouldn't be skipping."

The girl smiled back at her. "No, if you're happy, you're allowed to show it." She grinned. "I remember skipping down the halls before…"

"Why?" Meyrin felt strangely curious.

"Because the guy I liked finally asked me out." The girl blushed. "Sorry, it's not like you care about that…"

"It's okay. I know I'd probably be happy too."

"Right. My name's Cagalli… What's yours?"

"Meyrin."

"What grade are you in? You look like… grade eleven?"

Meyrin laughed. "No way. I'm a niner."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Really? Well, you don't look like one."

"You're in grade eleven, I'm guessing?"

"Yep."

"Is your boyfriend in grade eleven as well?"

"Yeah… we first met in grade nine, he asked me out in grade ten… last year." Cagalli smiled happily.

Meyrin suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. A bad, bad feeling. "Oh…"

Cagalli looked at her watch. "Shoot! I've got to go! I'll see you around!" With that, Cagalli ran around the corner.

Meyrin stood there, a little dumbfounded. Why were people running away from her today? Before she could put two and two together, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Mey! Ready for class?" Shinn. He grinned at her.

Meyrin stared at him. "Why are you so happy?"

Shinn raised his eyebrows. "It's a bad thing?"

"No… just unlike you."

"Thanks…"

"Boo!" A voice said behind them. Meyrin jumped and turned around.

"Stellar! Don't scare me!"

Stellar grinned. "Hello to you too, Mey. Shi-inn! Want to walk me to class?"

Shinn looked confusedly at Meyrin. "Err, I'm walking Mey— "

"Nahh, it's okay. I can get to my class fine by myself." Meyrin cut in. she quickly walked ahead of them before Shinn's protest could be uttered.

_Ugh… Stellar is my good friend and all, but why does she have to be so… possessive sometimes? I know she doesn't mean it and probably doesn't even realize she is doing it… which makes it all the worse! _Meyrin thought angrily. When she had first met Shinn, she had a little crush on him. Even though she had seen _him_, she still liked Shinn quite a bit. Then she found out Stellar also knew him (same time as her, but a different class) Through Stellar, she also became friends with Shinn. But it seemed to her that sometimes Stellar and Shinn were really close… which bothered her of course, since she liked Shinn. Most likely it was just her over-analyzing everything. But it was unfair how Stellar could be so happy and relaxed around guys when she tensed up and blushed whenever around Shinn before. Not anymore, of course. Auel was the same… she had met him through Stellar, who had known him for quite a long time… So unfair.

But she was still good friends with Stellar. Most of her friends had gone to another school, so when she started high school, she had few friends. Only Stellar had been the only good friend she had made. Then Shinn, and Auel.

Meyrin sighed. She reached her class, and looked behind her. Shinn and Stellar were walking awfully close, and laughing. _Why can't that be me?_ Meyrin thought dejectedly.

"Hi to you too." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Meyrin looked up to see Auel.

"I said "Hi" to you but you ignored me…" he explained. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No…"

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That doesn't make sense." Auel reached out and patted her arm. Meyrin jolted backwards, shaking his hand off.

"Don't touch me!" She retorted quickly without thinking. Right away she was hit with remorse. "I—"

Auel turned around abruptly. "Fine." His voice was laced with hurt and anger.

Meyrin was about to apologize just as the teacher entered. "SIT DOWN YOU NINERS!" He yelled. "GET OUT YOUR TEXTBOOKS AND SHUT UP!"

"Gee, someone is PMS-ing." A guy remarked. Meyrin glared in his direction, and the guy shut up, but then started whispering to his friend beside him, furthering Meyrin's annoyance.

"Alright… we have a lab to do today… get into partners!" Meyrin turned beside her to Auel, only to find him turned around. "Yo Sting! Wanna be my partner?" He yelled across the room.

Meyrin sat there, her mouth gaping. She and Auel had always been partners. She knew no one else in that class!

--

Lunch

Meyrin was in a bad mood. In homeroom (science), Auel had ignored her. She ended up having to work by herself… feeling really dumb and like a loner. _That Auel! Ughh… I'm gonna kick him!_

She ate her lunch with a few semi-friends, (she couldn't find Stellar and Shinn was eating with Auel, so she didn't want to be with him) and felt really bored. She pulled out a book she had borrowed from Stellar a few days ago. Auel had read it a year ago and suggested Meyrin read it as well. _The Daisy Fields_. Meyrin had read the first 20 chapters. (45 in total) It had been quite interesting. There was a guy who had a crush on a girl he had seen in a field of daisies. He saw her at his school the next day. He immediately got so infatuated he tried to tell her so many times, but couldn't. That was all she had read up to. She pulled it out, and turned to chapter 21. A piece of paper fell out. She picked it up, curious. Why was all these things falling out of Stellar's books? It was a piece of paper, with a small picture of Stellar on it.

It read:

_May 22, 2006 _

_Stellar, the book you lent me "The Daisy Fields" reminded me of you. I saw you the first day of school, and you were dancing in a field of dandelions. I was really happy to become your friend. And the image of you dancing with the white dandelion seeds flying in the air will remain in my memory forever. I wish to put this in the book and give it to you, but I probably won't have the nerve. If you are reading this, that means I did. But, I have this on my desk beside the book right now, and I won't ever put it in… I think. Anyways, it's just that I needed to get my feelings out. I have liked you for nearly a year now (ever since I knew you), but I don't think you ever knew. I wish you feel the same, but in case you don't, I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I'm not going to tell you. Yes, this letter is confusing… but so are my thoughts right now… _

_Love, Auel _

Meyrin gasped softly. Auel… liked Stellar? Well, she had always suspected it, but… it was weird to know it was true. So he did put this letter in the book? Evidently, Stellar had never found it.

"What… What should I do?" she muttered. Give it to Stellar. That was the obvious choice. But… the letter was written a year ago… She knew Stellar had transferred to Auel's school last year, before any of them had gone to high school. Shinn and her they had both met this year. What if Auel didn't like her anymore? What if he did? Stellar might reject him, she had never shown any signs that she liked Auel in any more ways than a friend would. This might ruin their friendship, like Auel had feared.

"Wait… So this is _her_. Auel had probably given that bookmark to Stellar around the same time as this letter. It has the same date." _Was… was this when he was going to tell her? Maybe Stellar does know! What happened between them that I don't know about!? _

Rawr… : Review please… it is a bit confusing I think… . But please review for me?? It's a bit confusing cause I'm unsure... and since many things I write about contain real... err, go to where I'm gonna post my stories (blog) I will explain there if you're interested :P I'm pretty sure you know who _he_ is now. :smile:


	4. Ignored

Chapter 4 – Ignored

This chapter is dedicated to everyone's nice reviews… I want to get at least two a chappie, though it may be asking too much, seeing as I'm not popular at all here :( But… anyways, **especially dedicated to Nkitty29**… thanks for reviewing this story often (and some others!) I'm glad you have an opinion (which is a good one at that! ) and it does help me see my story in other ways than my 'author vision', where I'm too biased. XD So, thank you so much:huggles:

--

Meyrin walked through the halls, thinking. Not that she didn't normally walk and think, it's just that she was thinking— Anyways.

_Why is it bothering me so much? If two of my friends used to like each other, does it really matter to me? Wait, I don't know if Stellar likes Auel… But Auel definitely liked, and maybe still likes, Stellar. I mean, he is always super nice to her, and he pays so much more attention to her than me. I know they are better friends, but still…. It doesn't seem quite fair. Argh! I don't understand! Why do I care anyways!? _

"Meyrin!"

Meyrin stopped. Oops. She had walked past her classroom without noticing. She quickly backtracked (walking backwards…) and at one felt like an idiot. She glanced around her to see if anyone had noticed her walking backwards awkwardly. Nope. Phew. Well, none except Auel, who, by the way, was right behind her. She walked into her classroom. Why did Auel have to be in two of her classes? Well, she had liked it before. Just… not anymore. Or at least not right now.

"Why don't you ever look at where you're going?" Auel asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. But Meyrin didn't listen to him.

He was walking down the halls, his dark hair shining under the school's fluorescent lights. His eyes were sparkling, and he was walking oh so casually towards the door. And _her_. 'Cause Auel had been forgotten, momentarily.

"Hello? Meyrin?" Auel poked her.

"Huh, yeah…" Meyrin glanced at Auel, and then stared back at _him_. She wasn't staring directly, and being a creepy stalker… she was more of an I'm-glancing-at-him-from-the-corner-of-my-eyes-cause-I-wanna-look-at-him-without-being-caught sort of way. As he neared, she started wondering. _Oh gawd, I hope he remembers me! It was just this morning, but—_

He glanced at her as he passed, and walked on. In those two seconds, Meyrin felt her heart start to drop. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't stop less than a metre away, backtrack (not looking like an idiot unlike _someone_) and then smile at her. "Hey Meyrin."

"A-Athrun. Hi. Where are you going?"

Athrun grimaced. "English. Got a mock exam today, seeing as exams are next week. If I didn't, I'd skip and come with you." He said, grinning.

Meyrin felt her cheeks grow warm. _No. Don't blush! _She commanded. "Oh." _Stupid! Say something else!_

Athrun nodded, smiling. "Yeah… So, what class do you have now?"

"Err, this is, uhh…" Meyrin suddenly couldn't remember what class it was. Her mind just _blanked_.

"It's French." Auel's tone was so cold, he might as well have added the "_You got a problem with that?_" cause that's what it definitely sounded like.

Athrun raised his eyebrows, evidently not oblivious to Auel's tone. "Ri-ight." He said testily. "I'll see you around Meyrin… remember tomorrow morning!" With that, he waved and walked off.

Meyrin touched her cheeks lightly. So warm.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Auel glared at her.

"What?!" Meyrin couldn't believe what she was hearing. And from _Auel_.

"Ugh, you know what I mean. Stop blushing for goodness' sake. You're redder than a tomato." With that he walked into the class, leaving her flushed with anger.

_That butt! Why must he be so mean? And always right before class!_ Meyrin frowned and walked in herself.

"Boo!"

Meyrin jumped. "Ahh, Vino, you scared me!"

Vino grinned. "Sorry… it's just so fun. Hey Mey, wanna go out for lunch tomorrow? Me, you, Shinn, Stell, Auel, Sting, etc. Wanna go?"

Meyrin smiled. "Sure. Sounds fun. Where though?"

Vino blinked. "Dunno. There's a bunch of restaurants and stores down that way, like a five minute walk. It'll be fun. Anyways, where were you at lunch? I was looking for ya."

"Err, upstairs with some people. I couldn't find anyone, so I just went and ate with some of my sis' friends."

"Really? Oh, well what's up with Auel? He kept ranting 'bout you."

Meyrin felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. Again. "About what?"

"Uhh, something about how you were mad at him and you piss him off sometimes and you obsess way too much about Arthur. Who's Arthur anyways? Auel seems to really hate him, whoever he is."

"Arthur? I don't know any Arthur."

"Hmm… maybe it wasn't Arthur. But a name among those lines."

Realization dawned on Meyrin and she felt her anger boiling up again. _Athrun. It's Athrun. Auel… he has no right to even hint to Shinn that I like him! _Meyrin's eyes flashed. "Oh. I think I might know." She muttered to Vino. Before he could reply her, the teacher entered.

"Class, we have a new peer helper since many of you haven't taken French before. She's a francophone, please welcome Cagalli Yula Athha!"

The blond girl smiled and stepped forward. "Hello all. I'm glad to help you all out. Just ask me for help, and I'll do my best, no problem."

Meyrin smiled brightly. Cagalli. Though Stellar generally helped Meyrin with her French homework, and that's why Meyrin's mark was up. But it was great she would get Cagalli in her class. She smiled and waved as Cagalli's eyes, scanning the classroom, fell on her. Cagalli saw her and her smile faded. She looked away.

Meyrin could feel her skin crawl. Why did Cagalli just ignore her? Worse, it seemed as if she were mad at her. Why?

--

The bell rung, signaling the end of third period. (Which was French, btw.) Meyrin walked out, feeling a bit annoyed. Cagalli had ignored her the whole period. _Liar. "Just ask me for help, and I'll do my best, no problem."_ What a liar. Cagalli hadn't even looked Meyrin's way, much less go to help her. _What's her problem?!_ She thought crossly. But all thoughts again left her brain as she saw Athrun standing outside her door.

"Athrun!" she called.

He looked up, surprised. "Meyrin! Hi—"

"Were you waiting for me?" Meyrin cut in, excited. Then she realized she had said it aloud, and her eyes widened.

Athrun laughed. "Uhh, sure. Not really though, I'm waiting for…"

Just at that moment, Cagalli walked out. "Athrun!" she called happily. She skipped over to him. Then she saw Meyrin and her face fell. "Oh. Hi."

Meyrin looked away. _I don't need this right now._

Athrun glanced at her. "Yeah, uhh, Meyrin, this is my gi… friend…. Girlfriend. Cagalli."

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah, I know her."

"Oh yeah, is she helping out in your class?"

"We met this morning. Bumped into each other by accident." Cagalli cut in.

Meyrin could only nod. Athrun looked a little surprised. "Same with us. Bumping and all."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "It's a small world, huh?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Meyrin realized she should go. "I… need to get to class. I'll see you two later."

Athrun nodded and waved. "See ya. Tomorrow, remember! Bright and early!" He smiled. Cagalli's eyes narrowed further, and she gave only a curt nod to Meyrin before walking away. Athrun quickly jogged up to her, and as he reached his retreating girlfriend, he turned and waved at Meyrin one last time.

Meyrin was so confused. Why was Cagalli so mad at her? Sure, Athrun maybe shouldn't have sounded so happy… _But I don't think Cagalli would be the type to get so pissed just from a little comment as that. _Meyrin reflected.

--

After School

Meyrin ran to her bus, and plopped down beside a boy. She had been running around, trying to find Auel, but he was nowhere to be found. She grumbled, and dived into her bag and grabbed the book, _The Daisy Fields_, and flipped it open. A note fell out. Meyrin bent to pick it up, and as she got up, her elbow jabbed the boy beside her, (who happened to be reading a book and didn't notice Meyrin), and he flinched. He put his book down.

"Sorry! I didn't—" Meyrin started

"Cagalli was right. This is a small world." Athrun grinned at her. "It's alright, accident, right?"

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah, sorry though."

"It's okay. Hey, you're reading too."

"Yep. _The Daisy Fields_. I haven't really read much lately though."

"Sounds… nature-ee." Athrun smiled. "I'm reading _Curse of the Golden Flower_."

Meyrin smiled. "I watched the movie a few weeks ago. It was pretty good."

"Yep. Jay Chou. Cagalli likes him."

_Why does he keep mentioning her? Well, it was only twice, but…_ "Uh-huh. I like him too. He's a great singer."

Athrun looked at her. "A lot?"

Meyrin beamed. "Yeah! My dream is to go to a concert."

"That's… uhh, nice. I haven't really heard much of his songs, though. I'm more of a T.M. Revolution fan."

Meyrin grabbed her mp3 out of her bag. "Here. I've got every single song here. Listen for awhile."

Athrun took the headphones and smiled. "Alright. Let's see why Cagalli is so fascinated by him."

_Cagalli. Again…_

Meyrin turned her attention back to the book, and noticed the note still lay in her hands, unheeded. She picked it up, and unfolded it, and saw Auel's sloppy writing. It read:

_Mey, sorry for spazzing at you. I'll be on the bus early cuz my class ends early. Will grab seats for us both. See ya then. So, don't wait around or you'll miss the bus. Auel._

Meyrin looked up. He was on the bus? Where? Meyrin turned around, and saw him a few seats behind her, staring right at her. Then she saw Shinn behind him, chatting away with Vino. And then she remembered what Vino had said.

_"Uhh, something about how you were mad at him and you piss him off sometimes and you obsess way too much about Arthur. Who's Arthur anyways? Auel seems to really hate him, whoever he is."_

Vino had been eating lunch with Auel when this happened. Auel had been eating with Shinn. Shinn… knew Athrun. They were good friends. And now… would Shinn know?

Meyrin's little crush on Shinn had still not subsided. All the events of the day came flooding back.

--

Meyrin jumped on her bed, and groaned. So chaotic. One day. Just six hours. And she had managed to;

1- Be mad at Auel for saying she was too obsessed with Athrun.

2- Be mad at Auel yet again for being rude to Athrun on the bus.

3- Meet Athrun and let him know she existed, and now they were friends.

4- Meet Cagalli and become acquainted.

5- Get Auel angry with her (for a change) by ignoring him while she was busy thinking of Athrun.

6- Discover the note Auel had written to Stellar.

7- Get angry at Auel for being rude to Athrun.

8- Get angry with Auel _again_ for telling Vino and Shinn things that were best not mentioned.

9- Have Cagalli pissed with her for some unknown reason.

10- Oh yeah… and Stellar and Shinn… ughh.

11- Well, isn't this enough?

Meyrin sighed. How come she couldn't have a normal life? "Does everyone have to be unhappy all the time?" She wondered aloud.

Most of the things today involved Auel. Auel. Why him? Why the heck did he always have to make her so angry? "He's so full of himself sometimes." Meyrin said unjustly. She knew it was unjust. Auel was just… Wait. Wa-ait. Did Auel… li—

Impossible. "Stupid, don't think of this, you dummy." Meyrin scolded herself. "He's your friend. Nothing else. Don't even try to ruin it by _thinking_ of that possibility."

But then, why would he get so pissed that she liked Athrun? And why was he complaining to Shinn and Vino about it? How did he even know she liked Athrun? They had only been friends since the start of the year… did he know all her habit and tell-tale signs to know she liked a guy? Or was she obvious? "No-o, cause Vino doesn't know, and neither does Shinn."

But then Vino was oblivious to many things, and Shinn… "He's probably too obsessed with Stellar to care about me." She mumbled rebelliously. _Why does it matter to me though? I like Athrun. Athrun likes someone else. I might like Shinn. Stellar might as well. Shinn might like Stellar back. And Auel… might like **me**._

--

Meyrin grabbed her bag. She hopped off her porch, and headed towards her bus stop. Happy, yet again. Last night, Athrun added her on Facebook, and they had started talking.

He told her he wanted to get a Jay Chou ticket for Cagalli on her birthday, and that they had been together for a year. Meyrin sighed. She knew this from Cagalli. She didn't dare ask Athrun why or he is even knew why Cagalli was upset at her. _He probably didn't even notice_. She thought.

The bus pulled in, and Auel ran up beside her. "Meyrin!" He gasped breathlessly. "I—"

--

Yarr… this is all so far… a bunch of crap?? I wrote it in one sitting… I also tried making a Facebook screenshot to post somewhere but I forgot to save : Hehe, quite a few ads worked into here… Jay Chou, Curse of the Golden Flower, and Facebook. But there isn't a concert, soo… ( If this is against rules, please tell me and I'll change 'em.) But them people always use MSN convos in stuff…. Soo… x'D I'm not advertising them, and I don't want to PROVE this by putting them down… cause then there are legal issues. Seriously, I need to learn to shut up. Review please:! 


	5. Our own little world

Chapter 5 – Our Own Little World

A little frustrated with this… last night I wrote like, a little over three pages :( and it was really bad… well, as I wrote it I completely _hated_ it and, I re-read it this morning… it's not HORRIBLE, but I still dislike it. I think it's moving way too fast. Anyways, I'll shut up and get on with the story :)

And now, updated many months after I wrote the first few sentences to this. XD Enjoy!

"Auel? What's the matter?" Meyrin grabbed the Auel's arm, who was panting from running, and pulled him with her onto the bus.

"I—I-feel-really-bad-about-the-way-I-treated-you-and-Athrun-yesterday-and-I'm-really-sorry!" Auel said really fast.

Meyrin smiled brightly at him. "It's okay… I know I was a bit mean on you, and I feel bad, although you were a little mean as well, and—" _Besides, if he likes me…_

Auel stopped her. "Okay, okay." He said, grinning back at her.

The bus pulled in beside them. Meyrin was about to start walking when she felt a hand grab hers, and pull her forward. Auel. He was clinging onto her hand with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't look embarrassed or even happy. Well, except for the little smile— Never mind.

Meyrin's face was red. She could feel it burning. Why was he holding her hand? _He's my friend. Stop blushing!_ Once they got on the bus, which had no seats, so they were standing near the doorway, he dropped her hand. Meyrin felt a gush of cold air touch the once-warm hand. She wanted to feel the warmth again. The warmth from _his_ hand.

She glanced over at him. He was looking away from her, out the window of the bus. She looked at his face. Why, Auel was pretty cute. His light hair fell about his face cutely, and his eyes were an amazing shade of aqua green. Why had she never noticed it before? Her eyes traveled down his face and landed on his lips. And then he turned—

Meyrin flushed again, and quickly turned away. Auel, who had seen her sudden movement and blush, smiled. "Mey-Mey…" he called out teasingly.

Meyrin flushed. "Uhh, yeah?"

"What're you looking at?"

Meyrin turned around and smiled briefly at him. "Nothin—" she started to say. Then she caught a glimpse down the bus over his shoulder. A familiar face was sitting near the back. Athrun. _"__You should drop by sometime.__"_ Had been his exact words. This morning! He had wanted her to come this morning…

"Meyrin!" A sharp voice brought her back to the present. "Gosh, stop day-dreaming. You're gonna get seriously hurt someday…"

"Yeah, yeah." Meyrin muttered.

Auel glanced at her, annoyed. "I'll— Never mind. Not like it matters to you." He whispered to himself.

Meyrin waited until the bus stopped at their school. Then she jumped off, forgetting Auel in the process, and ran after Athrun.

"Athrun!" she called out eagerly.

He turned around and smiled brightly at her. "Hey!"

Meyrin flushed happily as hundreds of eyes watched her scamper towards Athrun. "Hi… You said something about your science class, and to come in the morning, right?"

Athrun nodded. "Yep. Glad you remembered. Come on, before people start coming." He smiled at her.

Meyrin blushed a little. Before people started coming. That meant he wanted to be alone with _her_.

They walked together through the school, up the stairs, and down the hall to the science department. Meyrin saw a girl with pink hair stare at her as she walked past her with Athrun. "Athrun!" the girl called out.

Athrun turned. "Lacus! Good morning! You're here early as well." He sounded happy, and Meyrin could tell they were old friends by the comfortable air that surrounded the two. Unlike her and him.

Lacus nodded, her long pink braid of hair swishing around her. "Yeah. I am meeting Cagalli and Kira, we're gonna set up the gym for the presentation later on today. I thought you were on the committee as well?"

Athrun shook his head. "I dropped out." He said, his voice losing its friendly tone for a second. "I—I had some trouble with one of the helpers."

"Oh, umm, that ninth grader? Shinn, wasn't that his name? He is still helping out, him and this blond girl, who's very perky." Shinn. He was enemies with Athrun? And worse, he and Stellar were together after and before school every day? Meyrin frowned.

Athrun nodded. "Have fun. Sorry about not helping."

Lacus flashed him a chummy smile. "It's alright. I hope we can finish in time." She smiled at Meyrin as well before she walked off.

"Here we are." Athrun said, pointing at a door labeled 'Biology Lab 4'. He pushed open the door, and grabbed a few jars and then handed Meyrin a microscope. "Here. Take a peek through."

--

Meyrin ran down the hall to her science classroom, arriving just as a shrill bell rung through the halls. She had gotten so caught up by Athrun's explanation of each microscopic creature, and found it more fascinating to listen to him explain how the universe was created (at least his theory) then to notice the time.

She plopped down beside a girl, two seats away from Auel, and rested her head on the desk. She moved her head from side to side, feeling her bangs move. Then she felt a poke on her head, and lazily lifted her head to meet Auel's eyes. Her bangs were mussed from the rubbing, and her eyes had a sleepy expression as she looked at him. She saw his eyes wide with mock shock as he viewed her messy appearance. Suddenly, she burst out in laughter and so did he. The girl beside Meyrin stared at her strangely, and Meyrin covered her mouth, but couldn't stop.

Halfway through the class, she looked up and glanced over at Auel. His head was bent over his sheets, hard at work. Then he glanced up and met her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

--

Lunch

"Hey." A voice said behind her. Meyrin turned around from her locker and saw Auel's smiling face. "Ready?" he asked.

"Umm, almost. Just have to put this--" Meyrin dropped her lock, but a tower of books in her arms prevented her from reaching down to retrieve it.

"Here, let me hold that." He grabbed the stack of books she was holding, to her protest, and grinned at her. She smiled back, and then suddenly a tap on Auel's shoulder sent him spinning 'round.

"Dude, you're holding her books… are you guys a couple?" Vino teased.

Meyrin looked up at Auel, to find his face flushed. "N-No! Vino, you're a weirdo." He grumbled.

"Su-ure" Vino smirked. "Ready for lunch? We're gonna meet Shinn and Stell at Tim Horton's."

"Err, go ahead. Me and Mey have other plans." Auel said, to Meyrin's surprise.

Vino shrugged, and turned to leave. "Alright." Then he grinned devilishly, and called out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"… Idiot." Auel muttered. He started to walk down the hall. Meyrin, struggling to zip her bag and put her lock on her locker, scrambled after him.

"Auel! Wait up!" she called. He stopped, and as soon as she was beside him, he started walking again. "Where are we going? Why didn't we go with Vino?"

Auel turned to her and smiled. "I wanna take you somewhere."

Auel and her walked out behind the school and across the football field, and Auel helped her over a fence. Then, up a grassy hill… and into… paradise.

There was a beautiful, sparkling blue pond, and the greenest, grassiest grass Meyrin had ever seen. Squirrels ran around, birds chirped, and a few swans and ducks were swimming in the clear pond. There were a few orderly benches and trash cans scattered all over the park, and not a speck of litter. A retirement home was off to the left of the large pond, and a few elderly men and women were taking strolls down the many paths that giant, leafy trees shaded from the warm sun.

A cool breeze blew across Meyrin's face, and she let out a breath of awe. "Auel… this place is so beautiful. And it's so close to us…"

Auel nodded. "Yeah. But that fence keeps many lazy people away. Which is a good thing, considering how pristine this place is."

Meyrin nodded. They walked over to a bench, and sat down. They opened their bags and took out their lunches. Meyrin looked around her.

"There are so many paths here. Can we explore one?"

"Yeah, we will… until we know every stick and stone in each path." Auel looked at her, beaming. "But, lunch first."

Meyrin nodded. She continues to stare down the beautiful paths. They curved around the sloping hills that surrounded the pond. Covered by trees, each seemed mysterious and were begging to be explored. Meyrin sighed happily.

After they ate, they both ran down the first path. There was a bench a little ways off, and Meyrin spotted an elderly couple leaning against one another, eyes closed, off in their own little world. A smile tugged at Meyrin's mouth. They looked so happy, so content, in each other's company. _Will I ever feel that way?_ She wondered. She glanced at Auel, and saw her looking at her as well. Then he leaned down, and his lips met hers.

--

Dundundun! XD Tune in for the next chapter… those who have not deserted me. :) It's a bit boring, this chapter, but ;--; Bad inspiration? I used a lot of real life experiences in this, and they are obviously not perfect… I'm too emotional xD. Please give feedback, I need help:D (Obviously… x3)


	6. Awkward situations

**Love at First Sight**

Wondering about someone every waking moment is tiring. Being constantly ignored by someone is embarrassing. Learning the one you love loves another is heartbreaking. Always losing to others can break you. So why am I going through all this for you?

**Chapter 6 – Awkward Situations**

Burning. Her cheeks were burning. Meyrin stood there, shocked. Auel pulled back quickly, and looked away from her.

"Umm, did you want to see the rest of the park?" he asked after a pause; a pause though short in reality seemed like a never-ending torturous silence.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Auel started walking and Meyrin hesitantly fell into step with him. They continued down the path in silence. Meyrin didn't notice the colourful wildflowers; nor did she admire the gentle trickle of a stream flowing under a makeshift log bridge. She continued walking alongside Auel in the awkward silence.

Finally, as they neared the end of the path, Auel spoke. "Let's head back. We have ten minutes 'til the bell rings." He turned, and started walking. Meyrin stood still for a minute. She stood there and watched his back retreating. His back; she had seen it so many times but never realized how toned he looked; he had a nice, slim frame, and slightly muscular arms. When had the skinny boy she had met just under a year ago turn into this… young man? And why had she never noticed how he strutted, how his long blue hair fell over his neck and brushed the tip of his shirt. Why had he never seemed to change until right this very moment?

Meyrin then shook herself back to reality. _Stop thinking about him. But—Maybe he was right. I've been so obsessed with Athrun this past year I haven't really noticed Auel. And how he's changed. But what am I to do? I don't like Auel at all, but Athrun is with Cagalli. And Auel just kissed me…_

"Meyrin?" Auel's voice broke through. "Are you coming?" He had stopped about twenty feet away, looking questioningly at her.

"Uh, yeah! Hold a sec!" Meyrin grabbed her bag which she had somehow dropped, and jogged a few paces to catch up.

The two walked back to school quietly; but not a comfortable silence. Meyrin was suddenly acutely aware of how quiet it was; she could hear Auel's soft grunts as he strained to cross the streams and jump over the rocks; she could embarrassingly hear her stomach making sounds as she digested her lunch; these sounds were probably all here before but she had not cared then; and for some unknown reason, she cared now. Cared very much.

* * *

After school

Meyrin shoved her science textbook in her locker and groaned. Her teacher had just assigned a pop quiz and she knew she didn't do well; she couldn't stop thinking about Auel and was thoroughly angry now. _Why did he have to do that and change everything? He ruined our friendship; everything feels so awkward now!_ She thought, irritated.

"Meeeeey-Mey!" A cheerful voice piped up. "How are youuuu?" Stellar inquired, leaning her head over Meyrin's arm and peeing into her locker.

Meyrin groaned again. "Horrible! I just failed my science quiz. I'm already doing pretty bad; now its gonna pull my mark so low… I'm probably not even going to make advanced honour roll!"

Stellar frowned a little. "I'd help, but I only ringed a 79 in science last semester. Ask Auel. He's awesome in science. I think he got a 97, that butt."

Meyrin tried to keep her voice neutral. "Ohh…"

"Hmm, by the way, Mey; did you notice he seems so emo lately? Something's eating at him; even Shinn thinks so. He told me we should find him a girlfriend. It's not really a bad idea, don't you think? We could maybe pair him up with Meer; I hear she just broke up with her boyfriend and in elementary school, she always had a bit of a crush on him."

Meyrin couldn't face Stellar, so she focused on packing her bag instead. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. Hmm, maybe I should talk to her; ask her if she wants to go on a date. Can you ask Auel too?"

Meyrin shut her locker a bit roughly; in fact, it was just an octave below what is considered a slam. "I think that'd be kind of weird. And besides, you don't know if Auel likes her. You can't just randomly pair two people together." She said carefully.

Stellar stared at her. "I'm just trying to make something work. We both have no idea who he likes, if anyone, so we might as well start with someone who actually likes him in return."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't butt into his life; its almost as if you're controlling his life." Meyrin said harshly. She didn't know why she was being so insensitive; something bubbled inside her and made her feel resentful of how casually Stellar was talking about Auel's life; as if she had control. _Am I jealous? _She wondered._ But… there should be no reason for me to be jealous…_

Stellar was still staring at Meyrin. "Mey, are you okay? Are you that mad over the quiz? You seem kinda angry right now…"

Meyrin shook her head. "Sorry. I dunno. I feel kinda weird right now. I'm too confused to deal with Auel's problems right now… Can we talk about this some other time?"

Stellar nodded. "Sure."

"So, do you want to do something tonight? Mall, movie, anything?"

"Nahh, I got a test tomorrow, I really should study… and…"

"Going out with Shinn tonight?"

Stellar flushed a little. "Just to the mall… to watch a movie…" She looked away.

Meyrin tried to smile. "Wow, we think alike." She sighed a little, then grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I guess it's for the best. I can try and study some sci tonight and see if it's any clearer." Meyrin turned and started walking towards the doors. "Are you taking the bus?"

Stellar shook her head. "Nope. Um, I'm gonna walk straight to Shinn's. Uh, I'll call you tonight? Around 10ish?"

Meyrin smiled wanly. "Sure. Have fun tonight." Meyrin shuffled to the bus stop, feeling rather down. _Stellar and Shinn are always busy now. They always do things together. And I usually spend time with Auel. But I can't now; he ruined that for us._

* * *

Meyrin dropped her bag on her bed and made her way to her desk. Neither Auel nor Athrun were on the bus on the way home. She had had to sit beside a very, err, chubby boy. He took up nearly half her seat as well as his own. She might as well have stood.

_I don't want to do homework… _She reflected. _Maybe I'll go online and see who can help me with science…_

Meyrin turned on her computer and then logged on MSN. Almost instantly, a convo popped up.

**Zalaman:** Hey Meyrin!

It was Athrun.

**Mey-Rin:** Hi :)

**Zalaman:** How are you?

**Mey-Rin:** Not too good.

**Zalaman:** Really? Why not? :\

**Mey-Rin:** Never mind, it's not important. Where were you after school? I didn't see you on the bus. :(

**Zalaman:** Ohh, I had to meet someone and kinda lost track of time.

**Mey-Rin:** Cagalli?

**Zalaman:** Uhh, yeah.

**Mey-Rin:** I see.

**Zalaman:** So, why aren't you 'too good' today?

**Mey-Rin:** sigh Well, I just failed my science pop quiz. My mark is already really low. :S

**Zalaman:** Aww, that sucks! What unit is it?

**Mey-Rin:** Biology.

**Zalaman:** Biology? Ohh, I can help if you want. I'm getting a 99 in bio right now.

**Mey-Rin:** 99? Wow! Smarty pants! :P

**Zalaman: **XD Nah, I just love bio.

**Mey-Rin:** So you can tutor me?

**Zalaman:** Sure, why not? What are friends for, right?

**Mey-Rin:** Thanks so much! :D I really appreciate it!

**Zalaman:** No problem. Tomorrow, after school? Library?

**Mey-Rin:** Sure thing! :)

Meyrin turned away from her computer and grinned. Finally, something good. The first good thing that happened today. Which reminded her again of Auel's kiss.

_I can't believe he kissed me. Ugh, I wish he didn't! It's so awkward between us now… He ruined everything..._

The door opened. Luna was home. Meyrin got up and went to greet her sister.

"Hey Luna!" she piped up cheerfully. To Meyrin's surprise, Luna's eyes were quite cold when she looked back at Meyrin. "What?" Meyrin asked, bewildered.

Luna shook her head. "Are you close with Athrun Zala?" she asked bluntly.

Meyrin's head shot up, surprised. "Close? Not really, I just met him yesterday. But we're friends."

Luna's brow furrowed even further. "Really? That's weird. The way Cagalli says it, it seems as if you guys are really close."

"Cagalli? What do you mean? What did she say?" Meyrin was even more confused.

"Well, she told me that her friend saw you with him a lot; and that he keeps talking about you. Meyrin, I'd keep away if I were you. Their relationship isn't very stable at the moment, and you're not helping things."

Meyrin glared at her sister now, annoyed. "Stay away? We're just friends! And besides, I told you I've only met him recently and I haven't talked with him that much!"

"Even so, Meyrin; they're having trust issues right now, so it'd be best for their relationship if you didn't talk with Athrun so much. It's fine on MSN and everything, but try not to take too much of his time away from Cagalli. They need this right now."

Meyrin frowned. "No Luna, this isn't my fault. And I'm sorry, but Athrun agreed to tutor me in science, starting tomorrow. He offered not me, and I need the help. I'll try not to take any more of his time, but if their relationship is on the rocks, it isn't my fault since I haven't even known him that long. Besides, maybe sometimes its not meant to be." Meyrin stated, feeling guilty as she said it. Yet she had to say it; something seemed to be speaking for her.

Luna looked a bit baffled. "Meyrin? This isn't just an everyday relationship. They've been going out a full year, and Cagalli is my friend and a good person. So is Athrun and the two of them are good together. I know you have a bit of a crush on him; but the fact is he's taken. Don't get too bigheaded just because he's talking to you. Do you really want to be responsible for breaking them up?" Luna shot at her. Then her sister turned and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Please Meyrin, think this over before you do something you will regret."

Meyrin was puzzled. Luna's words hit home. Athrun _was_ taken by someone else, and just because they were friends now, didn't mean she should have any more of a chance with him than she had before. And Cagalli; no wonder she seemed quite cold the last time they met; her friend must have told her then.

The phone rang, and Luna, who was showering, yelled for Meyrin to get it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Meyrin?" It was Auel. Oh great. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi… listen, um, Stellar told me to call you cause she said you weren't very happy?"

"Oh, really?" _Stellar…_ Meyrin grumbled to herself.

"Yeah. Um, is everything okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." Meyrin bit her lip.

"Oh, well, um, Stellar told me it was something about science. Did you have a test?"

"Pop quiz." Meyrin groaned, and forgot for a minute about what had happened at lunch. "Ugh, Auel, it was so bad! I think I might've failed it. And you know I'm already getting pretty bad in science. I really suck in bio!"

"Aww." Auel's voice was truly sympathetic. "Do you want me to help? I didn't do too bad in bio last semester."

Meyrin was about to say yes when she remembered Athrun. "Oh, its okay… I've got a tutor."

"Already?" Auel couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "But Stellar told me about it just a few minutes ago!"

"Well, if you were on the bus after school, you might've known already." Meyrin's voice was a bit harsh, for she remembered her far from pleasant seating experience on the bus.

"Oh, sorry about that. I had to stay behind and help set up the auditorium. There's a speech contest tonight."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to at lunch, but then—" Auel let his sentence trail off. There was a brief pause, and then Auel spoke again. "About what happened at lunch…"

Just then, Meyrin's computer beeped. Meyrin strode towards her room and clicked on the convo that just popped up. It was Athrun.

"Listen, I've got to go, Auel. Athrun's messaging me."

"Athrun? Zala?"

Meyrin rolled her eyes. "Yes Auel. Do you know another Athrun?" she couldn't keep out the annoyance in her voice.

"Why are you talking to Athrun?" Auel asked, his voice rising. It annoyed Meyrin even further.

"If you really must know, he's my tutor, Auel. And he's very good. He rung a 99 in bio. And that's grade 9, 10, and 11 bio. Two percent and two grades above you." And with that, Meyrin hung up the phone. _Auel, you asked for this. _She tried to convince herself._ If you didn't ruin our friendship with what you did, this might not have happened. _Despite all of this Meyrin couldn't help thinking of the strange jealousy that came over her when Stellar told her Meer liked Auel. _That can't mean anything, can it?_

* * *

Meyrin yawned. It was now 10:30. _Might as well head to bed. I guess Stellar isn't calling… _

As if on cue, the phone rang at that precise moment.

"Hello?"

"Mey-Mey!" Stellar's cheery voice came through.

"Hey Stell. A bit late, isn't it?"

"Hey, I said 10ish, didn't I?" Meyrin could tell Stellar was grinning.

"So, what happened? You sound really happy."

"I am, Mey! You'll never guess!"

"Hmm, you finished all your homework at Shinn's house before you guys went out." Meyrin joked.

"No…" Stellar said soberly. "Which reminds me, can I see your English notes tomorrow before class?"

Meyrin laughed. "Sure. So what's your big news?"

"Well, when me and Shinn went out to-night, after the movie, he pulled out this little box wrapped in gold paper. He told me he was really happy I was his friend and handed me the box. Mey, there was a really pretty necklace inside. I was a heart, and on the front, it has an S, made with these really small red and purple stones! Our favourite colours! Meyrin, it was so sweet. He even remembered it was exactly eight months since we first met! And… we're together now, Mey. I'm so happy."

Meyrin dropped the phone. _Together?_

"Meyrin?" Stellar's voice came through the blankets that Meyrin had dropped the phone on, muffled. Meyrin bent over and picked up the phone. "Yeah."

"So, what do you think?" Stellar asked a bit anxiously.

"Of what?" Meyrin pretended to be indifferent.

"Of me and Shinn."

"Oh, well, congratulations. You two are good together." Meyrin hung her head a bit. _I shouldn't like Shinn anyways. I like Athrun, I shouldn't be too fickle. _

"Thanks Mey. So, did Auel call you?"

"Yeah." _Oh yeah. Might as well ask now._ "Stell?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Auel use to like you?"

And the phone went silent.  
--

**Author's Notes**

Kinda weird. I don't know how I feel about this. :( So review and make me happy and let me see how it made you feel :D I want feedback to see how I'm doing so far. I took a pretty long hiatus and I feel like my literary skills might be taking a turn for the worse… which is especially bad as seeing I have my literary test in three days. Eeep. So help, and click the review button, please. :)

And three things: 1) I know most people don't talk to properly on MSN, but I didn't want to use MSN lingo XD

2) Meyrin might seem a bit iffy; but yeah, bear with mee! :( She went through a lot? X'D

3) Stellar doesn't seem as innocent as she actually is… :\

And yes, written in one sitting :D


End file.
